Tales of Rain and Shine and Phone Calls
by McGorgeous
Summary: Addison is losing her best friend and she needs someone to talk to. Who does she call? Will this give them a chance to start over fresh or will it only reveal the pain they caused each other? ADDEK! Read and review, continue or not, that is the question.
1. Prologue

**Tales of Rain and Shine and Phone calls**

**A/N: **So, I know I haven't written anything in like forever but I just don't have much time, but this is what I came up with during study hall, which is just really boring and I wnated to do some writing, but was roo lazy to walk to my locker and get my advanced composition binder and finish my paper.

**Disclaimer: **Sue me and you'll sleep with the fische. JK do I really look that violent to you? Don't own 'em, end of story.

**This is for everyone who reads and reviews :-) you're awesome guys.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Addison's shoulders shook as she sobbed quietly, trying to calm her breathing. This might be the single worst day in her life, well ever since she had moved to LA. Naomi was her best friend; she had been ever since they had met on this one rainy day at NYU, both complaining about the rain turning their hair all curly. But now it was all shattered, broken, Naomi was mad at her and this wasn't something small, this probably was their biggest fight ever. And Addison was pretty sure she was losing her best friend, the only reason she had come to LA. Of course she had wanted to start a new life, but she went to LA for Nae.  
Her hands were shaking as she slowly reached for her cell phone that was on the other side of her bed that she was sitting on. Once again Addison took a deep breath in and then drew it out again, before dialing the, to her so familiar number. The number she probably knew better than her own, because he had been the most important part of her life; her constant. But was he still? Was he the person that she should call and bother with her issues? Would he even care?  
She closed her eyes, knowing she didn't have any other person she could or wanted to call. So she slowly dialed his number, listening to the rain pouring from the grey sky outside her house. This was the reason why Addison hated rain so much; rain had never meant anything good, not for her anyway.  
It was raining the day her mother had died, the day she had slept with Mark and Derek had left her, the day she had come to Seattle and found her husband with his new mistress and now it was raining again. Maybe it was childish for her to still believe that the rain somehow affected her life, but she couldn't help it; to her rain never brought anything good with it.  
"Hey, it's me… erm Addison… I just need to talk to someone…" She began to ramble, talking to the voice mail. Addison knew she would have been a lot more nervous if he would have answered, so she was somehow relieved he didn't. "I just feel like I'm losing my best friend." Her voice was low, almost as low as a whisper as hot, salty tears began to stream down her flushed cheeks once again. "I don't know if you even care but I just needed to talk to someone… But I guess I better hang up now…" Again she paused. Waiting for him to answer? Waiting for something to happen? She didn't know the answer. "Bye." She whispered and hung up the phone after a moment, staring at the display that soon turned black. She let herself fall back on the bed, pulling her knees up to her chest and sobbing quietly; the raindrops cascading down her bedroom window. To Addison it once again seemed as if even heaven cried, as if the entire world took a minute to stop and just grief, let the tears fall freely.

On the other side of the West Coast Derek was staring blankly outside of the big glass front inside of Seattle Grace Hospital. He loved the view; he loved how he could see so far. But not today, not most of the time, today it was rainy and the sky had turned into a dull and staidly one. Derek didn't like rain and he knew why. Being married to Addison for almost twenty years had that effect on him; and on her as well. Both began to pick up the other ones peeves, dislikes, favorites, etc. He smiled to himself when he thought of his wife, well ex-wife by now. This was why Derek hated rain. Not because he always had, because she had hated it. It was raining the night he found her with Mark and came to Seattle and it was raining the day he signed the divorce papers, making one of the biggest mistakes of his entire life. The other big mistake was forgetting about his wife back in New York, leaving her alone night after night and sending his best friend in his place. Derek still couldn't figure out why he had done that, why would he forget about Addison? She had been his rock, his constant. And he had abandoned her and the vow he had made to God.  
He sighed heavily and watched the flag flatter in the cold breeze. Derek ran his fingers through his hair and glanced at his cell phone to check the time when he saw the red LED light blinking, indicating that he had a voice mail. Putting his phone to his ear he immediately recognized who was on the other end, even before she had said her name. His eyebrows furrowed together and his heart clenched as he heard her sob and sniff. After being married for that long he could see the tears running down her face, see the tiredness in her usually so sparkling green eyes. He could not only hear her pain, he could feel it as if it was his own. Of course he was surprised that she had called him out of all people, after the way he had hurt her, and she hurt him. But she had still called him. And Derek knew that it hadn't been easy for her to make that decision. Addison was independent; she was a fighter and only ever asked for help if she was really close to breaking down. Derek gazed around before he called her back.  
_"H-Hello?" _A shaky voice answered on the other line. _  
_"Addison, it's Derek." He didn't know what else to say, but he knew that she needed to talk and he was more than willing to do that.  
_"Oh, I didn't think you would call." _She said honestly. Of course she didn't think he would call, but she had hoped that he would and he was the only one she wanted to talk to right now.  
"You sounded like you needed someone to talk to, and I'm here for you." Addison had to smile slightly at this, he always knew what to say to make her feel better or to make a situation less awkward.  
_"Thank you."_ She whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks once again, but this time not because of sadness, more because she was so touched by his concern for her.  
"What happened Addie?" He asked in a concerned manner, he was talking the way he used to talk to her, his voice so full of concern and love.  
She explained everything, not leaving a detail out and when she did, he knew what she meant. It had been their way of communicating for so long, they could just sit there and look into each other's eyes and know exactly what the other one meant, as if they were sharing some kind of secret bond.  
"Sweetie, it will be okay, this doesn't sound like anything you two couldn't manage. Just talk to her and don't stop trying." Oh how he wished he could put his hand on her shoulder and hug her right now. Derek knew when Addison needed a hug and even though he was not the huggiest person in this world, it all changed when it came to her. There was a moment of silence before she sighed softly. _"I really hope you're right."  
_"I'm always right, remember?" Derek smirked slightly and he knew she would know that he was. And he was right; Addison chuckled softly and said _"So you still have the same ego." _It wasn't a question, more of a conclusion or a statement to herself, he hadn't changed after all.  
"Bigger than Texas." He confirmed with a nod, it was something both of them did, even if they weren't in the same state and just talking on the phone they would still gesture and do all those little things like when they were talking one on one.  
_"I'm glad some things never change."_ She said, a content smile etching across her face, her voice sounding tired.  
"You sound tired." Of course, he picked up on that, she thought to herself.  
_"Will you talk to me until I fall asleep?"_ Addison wouldn't ask this anyone else and Derek knew that.  
"Promise." He smiled sadly, feeling his heart tug when he realized how much he missed her.  
_"Thank you."_ She snuggled under the covers, before speaking again _"And Derek, thank you for being here for me."_ Addison closed her eyes, feeling her body relax for the first time in what felt like forever.  
"Anytime Addie, any time." He answered, talking to her until he could hear her breathing getting more quiet and steady, knowing she had fallen asleep.

* * *

Okay, so I just called it prologue because that's what a story starts with and I'm intending to make it a longer story than that, if you wanna read more about it. So tell me and I'll see what I can do ;-)

At last I want to close with something Wilhelm Klopfkorn (a writer I have met recently) has said "I don't write because people tell me to write. I write because and whenever I feel like writing. Because all pressure does is make a great idea to a sappy story."


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: **Surprisinly people seemed to like this story, so I decided to continue. Meh, now I'm sick, not feeling well, didn't go to school soooo no movies tonight or anything this weekend! Sad, isn't it? Oh and I had it all written so nicely, in courier new, size 12, tabs and double spaced but well, live with that

**Disclaimer: **Sue me and you'll sleep with the fische. Remember I asked if you think I was that violent? The answer is yes, I would, when I'm crabby. Don't own em, sad, huh?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter one**

Weeks had passed ever since Addison's almost breakdown, but the pain over the possibility of a broken friendship was still hanging over her like a big heavy grey cloud, threatening to open up and release the sadness deep within her.

Of course Derek kept calling and she was pretty sure that if it wasn't for him she would have stayed in bed for a week. With a lot of ice cream, chocolate and any kinds of unhealthy food, or maybe she would just feel like puking the entire time and not eat at all. She knew all this too well. It had done after Derek had left, cheated on her at prom and all the countless nights he had blown her off, traded a night with her with a night in one of the uncomfortable, squeaky metal hospital beds. She had just closed the blinds and tried to block out the reality of being alone, after being so afraid to ever end up exactly like her mother, whose choices she had never approved of. Even with the knowledge that denying the dark reality she was being captured in like a princess in a tower, was senseless she tried. Yes, Addison Montgomery had always tried to find the silver line, even in spite of her skeptic and somewhat pessimistic self. But there had never been a silver line from the moment on her marriage had failed; though this time was different. There was a silver line and her silver line on the dark horizon of life had a name and came in the figure of her ex-husband. He had caused her so much pain, they had caused each other so much heartache, but no matter how much she had hated him from time to time, he was still the only one who could make her whole again, he was her constant. Of course a lot had happened between them, a lot had changed, but they were to find out that some things never change. Just like their deep you're-my-soul-mate connection that they had discovered within the first weeks of their friendship that was soon leading to a relationship; the connection that had once scared them because their feelings had been so strong, but then had been an important factor in their marriage and life together.

Phone calls were made at least once a week, sometimes every day. They never established any 'rules' on who calls who and when. Both of them called whenever they felt like it. Felt like discussing work, current events, politics and the stock market. But not once did a question about whether Derek was still seeing Meredith cross Addison's lips, just like he never asked if she was dating anyone else. That thought didn't even cross their mind, because deep, deep down it still felt like she belonged to him, was only supposed to love, date and be with him. Even though Derek knew that this had changed a long time ago, but his head and his heart were in different places.  
He was still concerned about Addison's well-being; maybe even more than when they had actually been together. Surely he had gotten weird looks from co-workers and been asked a bunch of questions by his friends and when everyone had found out who he was talking to during his lunch break or texting at the nurses' station. There was no doubt that most people, especially Meredith's fellow residents, didn't appreciate those calls; but he couldn't have cared less about what any of them thought. He was happy that he and his now ex-wife got along again, because he has gone not only without the love of his life, but also with his best friend and a part of his soul.

"_Hey, what cha doin'?"_ A smile appeared on Derek's handsome face when he recognized the voice on the other end of the line.

"Just sitting on a bed in an on-call room, had to kick some interns out." He could hear her chuckle in response to this. "So, what are _you_ doing?"

"_Oh just in the bathtub."_ She answered innocently but with a big grin gracing over her delicate features.

"And then you had to think of me?" Derek raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"_Shut up! Not like that and you know it."_ He could picture a pouting expression on her beautiful face, which made his grin grow even bigger.

"I know, I know, I'm just teasing."

"_Yeah, you suck."_ Even though Addison tried to make her voice sound dead serious, he could still pick up on some teasing of her own.

"Liar, you know you love me." Derek replied cockily.

"_Yeah, I do." 'Oh no!'_ Did she just say that?!? He was kidding and she had actually responded how it felt normal to her, what she was used to. Or at least that was what she told herself right in this moment.

Derek on the other end of the line was just as quiet and lost in thought as Addison was. Did she just say she loved him? And why didn't he feel weird about it? Why did a warm, happy feeling spread through him, just like hot chocolate on a cold day?

"_I'm kidding."_ Addison broke the silence that had seemed endless as a dark night to her, to both of them.

"I knew that." Yeah, NOT!

"_Good."_ She sighed, partially in relief, partially out of sadness that he didn't know how much she still loved him and would probably always love him. No 'I love you' back. It is a frustrating process, almost a vicious cycle, of falling in love, drifting apart and in the end having to get used to just not being together anymore.

"Yeah…" Derek really didn't know what to say anymore.

"_So, anyway, what's up in Seattle?"_ Addison asked uncomfortably, not knowing how to break this silence in any other way. 'Well, smooth Addison, smooth…' She rolled her eyes at herself.

"Erm, nothing, nothing exciting anyway." Was the response, but then he remembered something. "Oh, I have a conference in LA next week." 'I was wondering if I could stop by your house and see you' he finished in his thoughts.

"_That's great! You should stop by! I have a spare room_." Once it was said Addison already wanted to kick herself. _"Only if you want to, of course."_ She added rather quickly, not wanting him to get a wrong impression, or maybe the right one?

"I' love to." A smile appeared on Derek's face, he would love to see her again; seeing her again after almost a year made him happy and tingly. Was it wrong to feel happy to see his ex-wife again? Well, he couldn't have cared less, she was his best friend and had been for more than one third of his life.

"_Great."_ The somewhat dorky smile, that was on his face in this moment graced over hers.

"Hey Addie, I have a patient I need to see."

"_Oh, okay, ttyl."_

"Ttyl?" Derek questioned with a chuckle.

"_Talk to you later, sorry."_ She smiled sheepishly and Derek laughed.

"Okay, ttyl then."

"_Bye."_ Addison smiled and hung up the phone.

* * *

**This time, something new!!!!!! A PROMO!!!**

"Marry me!"

"What?!?"

--------

"I'm so sorry ma'am, but your ex-husband was in a car crash on the way over here."

--------

"I think I'm pregnant."

--------

* * *

**There you go, a new chapter, a promo... did you like it? Wanna have more promos? Then you better review!!!**

**ENDING CREDITS:**

Paper sponsored by my psychology teacher  
Bestest song Taylor Swift (Love Story)  
Writing time my creative writing (not that she knew but well...)  
Inspiration by Milly  
AND THNX TO MY HOSTFAMILY FOR THE BEST BDAY EVER!!!!!!

**P.S. Read "Story of an hour"!!!!!!! The best short story ever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating this for like ever, but I forgot about it (yeah yeah I know) and Merchelle reminded me and I updated. Derek is in LA now, where it's warm, obviously, so I thought some snow memories!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own em, nothing to get from me, we don't even have snow here!

**I recommend listening to "Sailing" by Rod Steward! **That's what I listened to while writing, especially the snow fluff lol.

**For Merchelle**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Sailing**

_I am sailing, I am sailing,  
home again 'cross the sea.  
I am sailing, stormy waters,  
to be near you, to be free._

Addison was nervous and she didn't know why. Actually she did know why, it was because she was at the airport, again, but this time she was waiting for Derek. Her ex-husband, she was waiting for her ex-husband to arrive. It had been amazing to talk to him on the phone; it had been amazing to have her best friend back. But right now she just wasn't too sure if this was the right thing for her. Was she just setting herself up for yet another heart break or was this just them being friends, without anything turning? Addison took a deep breath, why did seeing her ex-husband make her all happy and tingly? This wasn't how she was supposed to feel. But who ever made up any rules how to feel when your ex-husband comes to visit? Whoever said that you couldn't be friends after you divorced? Oh this was just too much to think of, especially now that he was going to be standing in front of her any second. Urgh this was frustrating!

Derek walked through the security check, already seeing Addison standing there, head bowed; teeth sank into her bottom lip. He smiled to himself and walked closer to her.

"Hey Addie." Derek grinned as her head snapped up and a soft smile appeared on her face.

"Hey, it's great to see you again." She took a step forward and he pulled her into a hug.

"You too, you look great." He smiled as they pulled apart, remaining to stand close to her.

"You haven't really changed." Addison smiled softly, looking him up and down, trying to find out if he was still the same old Derek Christopher Shepherd, the same man that had once belonged to her absolutely. And she had to find out he was.

"Neither have you. Even though…" He paused and snuck a glance at her. "You're really tan and your hair is longer. Well actually shorter considering how long it was when we met…" Addison chuckled and shook her head at him; he always knew how to make her smile. "Plus…" Derek continued "you bought new lingerie; the upper button of your blouse is undone." This earned him a smack on the chest. "Sorry, couldn't help but notice." He laughed, and she soon joined in.

"Okay, let's get going now, before you ask me what color my panties are."

"Well, they are probably black, since you always wear matching underwear." Derek grinned at how well he knew her.

Her eyes widened and her cheeks reddened "Shut up…"

"Sorry, again. Oh and those…" he pulled out a beautiful bouquet of flowers. "Are for you." An even bigger smile appeared on Addison's face, he had remembered her favorite flowers.

"You remembered." She said in a half whisper.

"How could I forget?" Derek smiled at her and he was right, how could he forget her favorite flowers? He had always brought her the exact same kind, which he had known she favored, each anniversary, birthday, Christmas, other occasions and whenever he had felt like it. It was their routine, and he missed it.

"Thanks." Addison gave him another hug, partially because she was grateful and happy to see him again and partially because… actually she didn't know why.

"Shall we?" Derek asked and she nodded her agreement both of them walking out into the warm Californian day.

"So" Derek started the next morning, looking across the table and over his newspaper "you don't miss the real winter?"

Addison smiled, of course he knew she missed the snow "Yeah I do. The rain, what so ever, not so much."  
The rain, she was referring to Seattle and everything that had happened between them along with it and Derek knew she was. "That's true, rain isn't my favorite either."  
Was that an apology? Was he apologizing or at least hinting it? But before Addison had a chance to say something, Derek continued "I'm sorry Addie, you know that, right?" She looked up and her eyes met his and it was clear to her, he was apologizing and Derek Shepherd hardly apologized. And if he did it, he hinted in half concealing so that she had to find the apology on her own, but she knew it was there.

"No. I didn't know that." Addison answered sincerely. She hadn't known that he was sorry for what had happened between them, he had never ever showed her he was truly sorry for hurting her.

"I'm sorry, about everything. I'm sorry about neglecting you, I'm sorry for leaving, for making you hopes and for shattering them." He sighed once he had finished, looking into her eyes that had now filled with tears.

"I'm sorry too, for everything I've done."

"I know." He did know she was sorry she had told him so often. She had told him the night it had happened, she had told him in all the voicemails, letters and text messages.  
Addison nodded her head "Thank you. For apologizing I mean."

"You don't have to thank me for that, I know I've never really apologized but I want to change that, I don't want you having to search for my apologies like in a word search anymore. I want to move past this."

"So you can have a 'healthier' relationship with Meredith?" Addison asked bitterly, was this the reason for all this?

"No. Our relationship is strictly professional by now. It had become strictly professional just a bit after you had left actually."

Addison had to keep herself from smiling "Oh I'm sorry." Not really but whatever. "What happened?"

He just shrugged his shoulders, not really wanting to get into this "Just realized it wasn't meant to be." He took a bite of his blueberry pancake "This is good."

She grinned, knowing he just wanted to get off the awkward Meredith subject. "Thank you." And she was more than willing to stay off this subject as well.

Later that afternoon, Addison and Derek were walking along the beach. "Have you ever thought about moving back?" He looked over at her.

"To New York? Yeah, a lot actually. I could use some snow."

"No, to Seattle I mean."

Addison gave him a slightly confused look. "There's nothing for me to come back to."

"Well, you have me." He flashed her his McDreamy smile that she had fallen for so many years ago, before Seattle and the McDreamy nickname. "Plus Richard wants you back." _And so do I._ He added silently.

"I have a job here and if I'd move anywhere, Seattle would be my last choice."

"Yeah, I get that…" She could hear the disappointment in his voice. "But calling works for us, it's like a long distance friendship. Besides if I'd move to New York I would be even further away and not even be in the same time zone." Derek knew she was right but he missed her, he had missed her for so long. But there was nothing he could do about it, he was glad she was finally happy again, even if that meant not being with him.

"True and yeah calling works fine for us." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.  
Addison looked up at him, they were friends, and friends could do that, right? And so she didn't say anything, she just enjoyed having him this close. _Hmm I've missed him. _Addison thought to herself when she inhaled his familiar scent. She knew she couldn't get attached again, at least not in this way. They were friends, that was all there was to it; divorced people, who now went back to being best friends again. It was the healthiest way for each one of them. They continued to walk down the beach in comfortable silence, before Derek broke the silence "It's kinda nice not having to worry about how much it's going to snow. Or the ice storms when we couldn't even get to work."  
Addison smiled, oh how well she remembered those days. The days New York had too much snow or ice for them to even leave the house, not to mention get to the hospital. They had spent the day together, staying in bed all day.

"Yeah, I remember, but there were a lot of good things to it, like the not getting to work part."

"Very true." He grinned and knew exactly what she was talking about.

_Six Years ago:  
"There's no way we can get to work today." Addison sighed and ran her fingers through her long red hair while she looked out of the window in their brownstone. It was snowing, it had been snowing all day yesterday and all night, she couldn't even see Central Park._

"That's not a bad thing…" Her husband Derek started, walking closer to her.

"But what if they need us?" She was chewing on her bottom lip, obviously lost in thought as his arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her closer towards him.

"Think of all the things we could do…" He brushed her hair from her neck and lightly placed kisses on her fair skin.

"Hmm" Her skin tingled at the contact as her eyes drifted shut and she leaned back against him. "I agree with that."

Derek grinned, he knew all the thoughts of the hospital, work and patients were gone now…

"I miss that." She sighed. Addison missed New York, the snow, the hot juju, and most of all she missed Derek. She missed being married to him, being able to kiss him whenever she liked to and having someone to talk to about everything. Actually she could talk to him about everything, but it wasn't the same anymore and she wanted the good old days back where everything had seemed to be going so much smoother and easier with him by her side.

"Yeah me too." He pulled her a little closer and she could tell he was thinking the exact same as her. "What happened to the good old days?" Derek turned his head and looked at her.

"I don't know; reality happened I guess." Sadness was evident in the tone of her voice.

"I liked our reality better."

"Me too." Both of them fell into silence again.

_Six Years ago:  
"How about we go for a walk in Central Park?" Derek smiled at his beautiful wife, who had a sheet wrapped around her and was looking through their closet for something to wear._

"Sounds like a good plan to me. But I still feel guilty for not going to work today." She turned around and looked at him. Of course she knew the chief had told them they didn't live close enough and it would be too risky but she couldn't help how she felt.

"I know, but what would we do if we would have gotten into an accident? I mean we are the best and can't operate on ourselves." This made Addison laugh and shake her head at his big ego.

"Okay, okay, maybe you are right."

About twenty minutes later the couple walked through the snow in Central Park. It only looked this beautiful when it was snowing, they both agreed on that.  
Derek pulled her closer and inhaled the scent of her hair, kissing the top of her head. "I couldn't think of a better way to spend my day." He whispered into her ear.

"You mean out in the snow?" Addison turned her head and looked at him, her smile mirroring the one she saw on his features.

"No, I mean with you." She smiled happily and kissed him softly, stopping in the middle of the Park. Derek pulled her closer as her arms wrapped around his neck and the kiss grew more and more affectionate. This was how it was supposed to be, this was exactly how he wanted to spend the rest of his life: With Addison, who he loved more than anything in the world. She was his everything and he couldn't imagine life without her.

* * *

Tadaaa that was it, actually a longer update than usual. Anyone listened to Sailing? Yes, no, maybe? Did you enjoy? Tips or advice for the next time?  
Lemme know! **Review por favor! Pretty Please! And Bitteeeeeeee!**


End file.
